


Spaghetti Night

by 14112



Series: Virtual Reality [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master hates Wednesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townshend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virtual Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169916) by [townshend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend). 



The Master hates Wednesdays.  
  
It's 3:48 am on a Thursday, but it's still part of Wednesday night on the human calender. The Master paces the floor, a restless and relentless circle, his shoes tapping out a steady beat that doesn't drown out the one in his head.  
  
Spaghetti night. What an absurdly stupid concept. It's just a ritual - a way for _Captain_ Jack Harkness to get time with the Doctor, _his_ Doctor. He had his chance and he has a companion of his own. Why can't he just back off and leave the two of them alone?  
  
Simple.  
  
It isn't just about Captain Harkness and what he wants. It's about the Doctor and the fact that he enjoys fraternizing with the two of them - the Captain and his _human companion_.  
  
The Master punches in a code on the far wall of the room and waits for the door to open. It may not be real, that thing that lies beyond, but it's cathartic to watch it bleed and hear it beg all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> In the same "universe" as this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/169916 , which further expands on what's on the other side of that door that the Master enters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Virtual Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169916) by [townshend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend)




End file.
